Labyrinth Twist
by Elle1990
Summary: This is a story based on the movie Labyrinth. All characters in the Underground belong to the original owners kudos of Labyrinth, but the lead character and her family is all made up. The lead character is based on me, and my name happens to be Sarah.
1. Miles Away

_This is my own twist on the movie Labyrinth. The characters in the Underground are the same as the movie, but Sarah and her family are not. The character Sarah is based off of yours truly, and the other family members are made up. The only thing I own is the creativity of this story, so please don't plagiarize. Kudos to Jim Henson, the sexy David Bowie, and anyone else who had a part in making Labyrinth a truly remarkable movie._

* * *

Miles Away by Madonna

_I just woke up from a fuzzy dream  
You never would believe those things that I had seen  
I looked in the mirror and I saw your face  
You looked right through me, you were miles away_

_All my dreams they fade away  
I'll never be the same  
If you could see me the way you see yourself  
I can't pretend to be someone else_

_You always love me more, miles away  
I hear it in your voice, we're miles away  
You're not afraid to tell me, miles away  
I guess we're at our best when we're miles away_

_So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away_

_When no ones around then I have you here  
I begin to see the picture, it becomes so clear  
You always have the biggest heart,  
When we're six thousand miles apart_

_Too much of no sound  
Uncomfortable silence can be so loud  
Those three words are never enough  
When it's long distance love_

_You always love me more, miles away  
I hear it in your voice, we're miles away  
You're not afraid to tell me, miles away  
I guess we're at our best when we're miles away_

_So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away_

_I'm alright, don't be sorry, but it's true  
When I'm gone you'll realize  
That I'm the best thing that happened to you_

_You always love me more, miles away  
I hear it in your voice, we're miles away  
You're not afraid to tell me, miles away  
I guess we're at our best when we're miles a-a-away..._

_You always love me more, miles away  
I hear it in your voice, we're miles away  
You're not afraid to tell me, miles away  
I guess we're at our best when we're miles away_

_So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away_

* * *

_"Where am I?" I asked myself, looking around the empty and vacant room. "How come there is no furniture?" I ask myself. "And why am I in a room that looks like it should belong in a house of Dracula's?" I ask, wondering over t the right back corner. On the floor there is a strange object that looks like a dollar piece but is a little bigger. I pick it up and examine it. On both sides is a picture of an owl in flight. This object was nothing like our money. It was painted with rich, bold colours. The owl was painted white with yellow wings, and his eyes were blue, one darker than the other. All of the sudden the whole room started to shake and I was falling into a black abyss. _

"SARAH! WAKE UP!" Mom yelled up the stairs. Startled, I jump up and notice I'm holding something. In my hand is a strange object. As I look at it, I remember holding it at some other time and then falling into a dark nothingness.

"SARAH, IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO WRING YOUR NECK!" Mom yelled again. Finally my mind registered what was going on, so I jump up and open up the door to go to the bathroom.

"Sarah, why aren't you wearing any clothes?", my little brother Connor asked me. Without answering him, I run back into my room and slam my door. "_What does a girl have to do around here to be able to run around in her birthday suit? Damn, I can't wait to get out of here." _I mumbled to myself in my head.

Frantically rushing to get some clothes on so I can go use the bathroom, I notice the owl piece sitting on my side table. I curiously wonder over to it and flip it around in my hand. _"How peculiar. I wonder how I brought this back from my night mare... maybe..." _Before I could finish my thought, Mom was yelling at me again.

* * *

"Look at her Hoggle, isn't she the most beautiful creature to ever walk above ground?" Jareth, the Goblin King, asked his right-hand goblin.

"Of course Master, whatever you say." Hoggle said. Hoggle decided it was time to go and leave Jareth alone, so Hoggle tried to escort himself out, but was stopped by Jareth's whip against his middle, pulling him back.

"Now Hoggle, I want you to know I'm planning to make Sarah my bride." Jareth said bluntly, "and I need a way to get her to agree to stay."

"But Master, why don;t you do what you did last night?"

"Because I'm not that powerful. You see, this isn;t like making any old human stay with me. Because of my feelings towards this particular human, I can never make her stay against her free will, and she must ask to stay with me. So, I need a way to woo her. And if I can't, no matter if I can get to her while she 'sleeps', she will never see me, so then she'll always be miles away from me."

"I shall go above ground and see if I can;t find out how male humans go about wooing a female human."

"Hoggle, don;t mess this up. If you do, you will be banned to the Eternal Bog of Stench forever."

"Yes Master."

* * *

_Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Pinkie swear the next will be longer. LOL. Please review this story and give any remarks, rather their praises or criticism, I don't mind._


	2. Bleeding Love

_YES! I am actually writing a story and not going to leave you hanging for years! LOL. So, this chapter is a little more graphic than the last (language wise). I decided to add even more of my behavior in my main character, by having her rant, which is what I do best. I hope you like this chapter. My next chapter will be based off the song #1 Cruch by Garbage. Oops, forgot to tell you, I'm titling these chapters after songs that have inspired them. Oh, and the M rating is for future chapters. hint hint alert Anyone who knows me knows I have a dirtty mind. (notice the two t's. there is a reason for them. soon you'll see.)_

_Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis_

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

_Ooooh..._

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

_Oooh, oooh..._

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

_Hey, yeah!_

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

* * *

"I PUT THE DAMN HAMBURGER IN THE FREEZER!" I yelled at Mr. Murdoch, my boss.

"NO YOU DID NOT! AND DON'T YOU DARE CUSS AT ME AGAIN OR ELSE YOUR FIRED!"

"#1: I DID PUT THE DAMN HAMBURGERS IN THE FREEZER! #2: FUCK OFF! #3: BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN FIRE ME, I QUIT!"

After my wonderful explosion, I stomped through the restaurant that I worked at, and while all the customers were staring at my back, and slammed the door so hard that the glass rattled.

Firious with myself and my boss, I stomp all the way home. When I get to the house, on top of everything else, my parents are waiting to go out and the babysitter hasn't showed up yet for Connor. So on top of loosing my job, my parents wanted me to babysit my brother. AND THEN, to top it all off, the babysitter calls before they can get out of the door to say that she has influenza and can't come. So I get stuck watching Connor. Loads of fun.

"Hey Sarah, want to go to the Lake with me and play?" Connor asked looking up at me with puppy dog eyeballs.

"As long as you can control yourself long enough to play. Plus, if I see you try to sneak off, we will come straight home, and you will be stuck in your bedroom for the rest of the day. And I'm not playing, either. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes. Can we go now?"

"As soon as you go use the bathroom."

"Alright!" Connor said with to much enthusiasm. As I watched him walk up the stairs, I asked myself _"What on Earth is that child up to?"_

* * *

"HOGGLE!"

"Yes, Master?"

"What are your findings on a way to woo Sarah?"

"Well, sir, I found only one way that may work for you."

"Well, what is it?"

"Firstly, you must somehow get Sarah in the Underworld. Secondly, you must do that without being seen. What I have in my mind is that before you start wooing her, you must get her to the Underground for a while. I've come up with a plan for that. We get Sir Didymus, the guard at the Bog of Eternal Stench, and we get Ludo, the big lug that romes the forest outside The Goblin City."

With that sad, Hoggle wonders to a chair across the room, opposite of Jareth, and waits for his reply.

Jareth slouches in his seat, rubs his chin, and cracks his crop whip against his shoe while debating on weather to go through with this or not. All of the sudden he jumps up and throws his hands in the air.

"That's genius, Hoggle! My word, you really are a smart little bugger to be a scrawny goblin, aren't you? And when I get her here I'll show her my bleeding love!" With that, the Goblin King practically tap danced and skipped out of the room.

_So, what did you think of this chapter?It wasn't as long as I had hoped it would be, but it had a little punch to it, which was unexpected. LOL. I just realized that I'm making Jareth out as a love-crazed fool (sorry, but I secretly wish he was... for ME!), but don't worry, I'll give this story a little 'twist' and change him up a bit. Please read and reveiw/comment. Critizisms is always welcomed here! LOL._


	3. 1 Crush

_Well, another chapter. I know, there was a little delay. Sorry. I had a 'writers block' thing going on there. Freaky stuff. Anyways, kudos to the brave soldiers who are still with me._

* * *

_#1 Crush by Garbage_

_I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine_

I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear

I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you

See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time I am talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored

I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
I'll tear it apart

I will lie for you  
I can steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me

Violate all my love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored

I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I would wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sail ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be a part of you  
'Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you.

* * *

"Hey Sarah, look at what I found!"

"What is it, Connor?"

"It's one of those creatures from _Where The Wild Things Are_!"

"Yeah right, Connor. Would you come along and quit..."

Before I could finish my sentence, I was being hauled in the hair. I look down at my middle and there laid the biggest hand I have ever saw. It wrapped around my middle, and it had thick red hair on it. I look down behind me and there was the most grotesque face I have ever saw. It was big and brownish, outlined with the same thick, red fur as it's hands. I started to open my mouth to scream, but then I noticed it's eyes. They were the saddest eyes I had ever seen. They were coal black, with no white showing, but they held such sadness that for a minute I thought I was going to cry. Before I could recover and start my screaming fit, the creature spoke.

"Say-rah come with Ludo to Underground. Ludo getting sick from Aboveground air. Want to go home. Say-rah come."

Shocked beyond all reasoning, I just stared down like a dumb ass at the creature. Finally I got up enough will to speak. "I'm terribly sorry, Ludo, but I cannot come with you. You see, I'm babysitting my brother, and I can't just leave him here, and I have never heard of the Underground, and plus I _really_ don't want to go to a to a strange place with a stranger, no offense."

Unexpectedly, the creature put me down. And then he walked over to Connor and picked him up in the same fashion. "Little brother of Say-rah, would you come with Ludo?"

"What the fuck do you think your doing with my little brother? I don't give a flying fuck where you want me to go, but that doesn't mean you can touch my brother. Now put him down before I kick your ass!"

The creature put Connor down on the ground and turned towards me. "Please Say-rah, I was only trying to get little brother to come so Say-rah would come. I really need you to come ."

Before I could reply, a small red furred fox came scurrying out the woods on a shaggy dog.

"Ambrosius, I do believe this fair lady is denying my brother of what he wants."

"Oh Hoggle, this is just perfect!" Jareth exclaimed while looking into one of his crystal balls. "Ludo actually has the smarts to get her to bring along her brother. If she agrees then I'll get her and I will turn her little brother into a goblin!"

"Master..."

"Yes, Hoggle, what is it now?"

"Well, I'm not really sure Sarah would like the idea of her brother being turned into a goblin."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Jareth yelled, while jumping up and slamming down his crystal ball.

"Well, Master, Sarah loves her brother very much, and even though you think turning her brother into a goblin would be a nice gesture, it wouldn't seem so to her. People Abovegro..."

"STOP! I get it. So, what do I do with the brother if he _has_ to come?"

"Well, I would just simply take him back to his parents,personally. And I would tell them about my crush on their daughter."

"Yes... that would be a good idea. Well, thank you Hoggle. You may be saved from the Bog of Eternal Stench yet."

And with that, Jareth went into his personal study to deliberate.

_BLAH! This one didn't turn out like I had hoped either. Well... I can't give you the next date for the next chapter, because I don't know. This story seems to be ickish. For some reason it isn't turning out like I had hoped for. Hopefully I'll come up with something good. Well, anyways, as usual, praises and criticism is welcomed._


End file.
